The present invention relates to a towable sub-aqua device of the type suitable for being steered by an individual being dragged by the towing device.
Towable sub-aqua devices are known for both leisure and professional purposes. Such devices generally have various disadvantages associated therewith. For example such devices are either complex and/or expensive to manufacture, difficult and/or cumbersome to transport and store, or complicated to use. Examples of such known devices are described below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,777 discloses an aqua sled for carrying people on and under water comprises a frame of aluminum tubing having a rigid planar section of transparent material to enable users to see beneath the sled and buoyant material affixed thereto to float the sled. A pair of sheets of rigid transparent material are affixed to the front of the frame and form a dihedral of approximately 90xc2x0 with each other. Each of the sheets extends at an angle of approximately 45xc2x0 with a corresponding side of the planar section of transparent material. A control device is affixed to the frame and is manually controllable to control the movement of the sled.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,483 discloses a device to be towed through the water by a boat and which in turn is adapted to tow a person through the water, the body of the device having a constant buoyancy and being equipped with steering means whereby it can be maintained on the surface of the water while being towed, can be submerged while towing a person with scuba gear, and which can be maneuvered under water to partially or completely roll the device and its user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,829 discloses a towable, swimmer-controlled, aquatic plane device that includes an elongated wing element having sections symmetrical about a transverse center line and a fin element also having sections symmetrical about a transverse center line, the fin element being removably attached at its transverse center line to the wing element at its transverse center line with the fin element sections extending vertically above and below the wing element. Openings are provided in each fin element section adjacent its leading edge and adjacent the wing element for attaching a tow rope. Openings are provided in each fin element adjacent its trailing edge which form hand grip portions by which a swimmer can steer the device in any one or more of four directions, i.e., down for diving, up to plane on the surface of the water, or banking for turning left or right.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,090 discloses an underwater diving plane that has a main frame forming an isosceles triangle, having a base part, two side legs of equal length and an apex; a detachable transverse axle which is pivotally connected to the main frame, having two ends and two main planes each fixedly attached to the axle; a fore plane attached to the frame proximal to the apex; and a tow force transition cable to allow the planes stable planning action.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,939 discloses a rudder comprised of a planar body wherein a large front notch and a rear notch form two lobes or side wings which are perfectly symmetric with respect to the front-to-rear axis. On the axis and at the vicinity of the front notch is provided the unique point of towing, variable through a movable part, to which is fixed the corresponding towing rope. On each side wing, there are arranged, symmetrically and forward of the towing point, two windows that the user can grip with his or her hands and, behind the windows, in the lower part of the device and also in a symmetrical arrangement there are provided two rudder-like fins. The apparatus can be gripped manually with the arms extended forward allowing a swimmer-diver to move on the water or in the water.
All of these known devices have various ones or all of the known disadvantages stated hereinabove.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide an improved sub-aqua device, suitable for towing a person through the water. In particular it is an aim of the present invention to provide a sub-aqua device in which manoeuvrability is improved over known prior art devices.
The invention provides a device that is simple and inexpensive to manufactured. In particular the device is easy to use. The device is of a relatively small size, and easily transportable and readily stored. As such the relatively inexpensive cost of the device and its ease of use results in an increased activity of sub-aqua exploration, particularly in relation to leisure activity.
The structure of the plane mechanism of the device, provides significantly improved stability and manoeuvrability over previously known devices. The independent nature of the two parts of the plane mechanism, provides increased manoeuvrability of the device without any increase in the complexity of the device.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a sub-aqua device including: a means for towing the device; a pair of planes for manoeuvring the device, each defining a depth plane; and a means for controlling each plane means including a handle, with each handle extending in a plane coincident with the respective manoeuvring plane.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention there is provided a sub aqua device including: a bar for towing the device; a pair of plane members for manoeuvring the device, each defining a manoeuvring plane; and a manoeuvring plane rod for controlling each plane member including a handle, each handle extending in a plane coincident with the respective manoeuvring plane.
In accordance with a third aspect of the present invention there is provided a sub-aqua device including: a means for towing the device; a pair of manoeuvring plane means for manoeuvring the device; and a means for controlling each manoeuvring plane means, wherein the means for towing the device comprises a bar extending between the respective manoeuvring plane means.
In accordance with a fourth aspect of the present invention there is provided a sub-aqua device including: a bar for towing the device; a pair of manoeuvring plane members for manoeuvring the device; and a rod for controlling each manoeuvring plane member, wherein the bar for towing the device extends between the respective manoeuvring plane means.